Epic 28: A Father's Treasure
is the twenty-eighth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Professor Amachi worries about the welfare of Nozomu after a Yuumajuu hypnotizes him into becoming one of its emotionless servants. Plot After calming down an enraged Makuin about Kinggon's recent actions, Buredoran's plan to gain Makuin's favor is halted due to Makuin's pride as he willing welcomes the aide of Pikarime of the Shakōkidogū. Pikarime proceeds to put the city's residents under her mind-control spell, with Nozomu among them. When he arrives to the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Nozomu is unresponsive to everyone for accidentally destroying his father's wine glass, causing Professor Amachi to fall into a deep depression that he failed his son as a father to keep him from becoming a bad seed. Alata tries to comfort Professor Amachi by assuring him that Nozomu is a good kid because of him raising while the other Gosei Angels head to fight Pikarime. They find her in battle with Gosei Knight before she has her victims cover her escape. Though Alata gives Professor Amachi the strength to reach through to his son as a parent, Nozomu is nowhere to be found, as the boy has been ordered by Pikarime to lead the rest of her victims to their deaths by jumping off of a cliff. As Professor Amachi attempts to reach through to his son, the Goseigers find Pikarime as Gosei Knight fights her and Makuin. Though Pikarime gets the upper hand in the fight, the tables are turned when Nozomu is freed from Pikarime's control by his father's love for him. The Super Goseigers use their Miracle Gosei Dynamic on Pikarime and Makuin, defeating the former while the latter is saved from the attack by Buredoran. After being enlarged by Buredoran, Pikarime is destroyed by Ground Gosei Great using the Taka Headder's power with her spell completely brolen. Soon after, as the Gosei Angels welcome Nozomu and his father home, Buredoran succeeds in becoming Makuin's right hand man as he reveals that he has a plan for the Goseigers and needs the Erurei Box for it to work. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Ground Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Ground Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Ground Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Ground Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Ground Gosei Great *Gosei Knight - Ground Gosei Great Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 49, , the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Goseiger would air alongside . *'Viewership': 4.5% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the thirteenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive **The episode is hinted at with Agri suggesting that Nozomu has become a "bad kid" DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune, Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels, Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!, and Epic 28: A Father's Treasure. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote